A Chance Encounter
by yeahnah48
Summary: Mike picked up the wrong key card, and he and Sully ended up in Sunagakure, will this encounter make them realise their own feelings for each other? KankuroxSully MikexGaara MikexSully. 3 Shot. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

R/R pls x

Sully was on fire, he had awoken feelings particularly energised and attractive. He flexed his muscles and practiced his growling whilst standing in front of a fresh new door, the first door of the day.

"Mike I think we're gonna knock 'em dead today!" Sully grinned widely at his smaller green friend.

Mike gave a half-hearted smile; and looked away. Mike had been like that for three days.

"Where's your head at Mike?" Sully asked, grinning again.

"On my neck, Sully. Where it's always been." Mike snapped back, "Go on get in there, Sull-dog." He pointed at the door, his face devoid of expression.

_Sheesh. _Sully shook his head; the kid could be a head-case sometimes. Though he couldn't worry about it now. He had some _**serious**_scaring to do.

Ploughing thourgh the door he prepared his best scary face and held out his claws in front of him. _God I'm a tough bloke, _he thought.

Sully's favourite part of the job was the constant changes in scenery, he never knew where he was going to end up or what kid would await him, in his own special way he was travelling the world, which always made him feel a profound sense of euphoria.

Though today was especially different, for the room he entered was not that of a child's. The room was spacious and square. He could hear the strong sound of wind from outside, there was only a bed against the side wall, but apart from that the room was entirely empty.

Then, without warning, the door flung open and a flying creature flew at him, its bamboo arms grabbed him and before he knew it there was a knife at his throat.

He looked to the doorway to see a boy in a cat onsie staring at him.

"Who… _What _are you? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Please don't kill me! I'm just doing my job!"

"Your job!? Are you an assassin? Who sent you?" The boy had purple makeup on and possessed a strange look in his eye.

Sully gulped "I...I work for a scare industry? We um… We take children's screams and use them for electricity…" saying it out loud, Sully realised how ridiculous his job actually sounded.

"Childs screams? Are you sick? What is electricity?"

"You… You don't know what electricity is…?" He looked at the boy, his face now adorned with an incredulous look. _Jeez where had Mike sent him?_

"No, what the fuck is electricity? No, wait! You didn't answer my first question, freak! Who the fuck are you? Are you from the Akatsuki? Because I can tell you, you will not kidnap Gaara again, I won't allow it!" he pointed a finger at Sully and contorted his face into an expression of frightening determination.

"No! It's as I said, I'm just doing my job!" Sully was getting desperate now; the knife was pressed very hard against his throat.

The boy advanced, licking in the sight of Sully's sheer form. He felt an unexplained lust build inside him, something he had never felt before.

"Tell me then. What is your name?" He asked, eyeing Sully with curious, smouldering eyes.

"Um… Sully. Or, no, James P. Sullivan. I just… prefer Sully." Sully licked his lips, perspiration building on his forehead. He needed to sound _professional. _

"Well, _James P. Sullivan. _I am Kankuro. And my friend there is called Crow." He continued to advance of Sully, getting closer and closer with every passing second.

"Well, hey there Kankuro. It's uh, really nice to meet you. Though, I should probably get back to work, my uh, boss is probably getting a bit worried."

"Not so fast. I can't just let you leave. You're an enemy."

"Enemy? No, please you have to believe me I was just doing my job! Please, if you let me go I will never come back here, I promise I'm not threat!" Kankuro was only a few feet away now; Sully found himself staring into the boys deep brown eyes, as the boy gruadally grew closer Sully felt something stir inside him.

"Maybe I want you to come back…." Kankuro said, in barely a whisper. "I want to know you, Sully."

The bamboo creature let its grip drop and Sully fell forward, breathing heavily. He regained his stance and stood inches away from Kankuro. He barely moved, though his heart was pounding.

Kaknkuro reached out and touched Sully's face, "you're so soft..." he breathed.

Before he knew it Sully had wrenched him forward and locked lips with Kankuro, their embrace was deep and passionate, their bodies grinding together, unable to resist each other.

Sully pulled away for a brief second and looked Kankuro in the face, "you asked before about what electricity was. This is electricity. This is so electric I think my hairs going to stand on end."

"That's not the only thing that's going to be standing on end." Kankuro whispered, Sully grinned in response and the two, though still locked in a fiery embrace made their way over to the bed.

Sully was on top, tearing Kankuro's clothes off and throwing them all around the room.

Sully straddled the boy and leaned in to hungrily suck Kankuro's neck. He gently trailed kisses down the boy's torso and stomach, stopping momentarily to hover over the boy's nipples and leaving one lone kiss on each.  
He took Kankuro's throbbing member into his mouth, being careful to avoid brushing his sharp teeth against his length. He didn't want to hurt him. He went slow at first, as to savour the sweet new taste of his lover. He would go all the way down Kankuro's length and gradually come back to up to deliberately suck his tip. At the same time he would massage Kankuro's testicles, causing the boy to giggle. Though as his gentle torture continued, Kankuro's strangled cries became more demanding.

Sully sped up, quickly drinking in the boy to the deepest part of his throat. Kankuro's moans became louder and shorter.

Kankuro climaxed inside the blue monsters mouth, a thick sweet goo that Sully lapped up and swallowed dutifully. He had never tasted such a delicious liquid. He slowly made his way back to where Kankuro's head lay, staring at the boy who was still a-wash with a bliss expression.

"Kankuro, I must go. They'll be getting worried about me,"

"No! Not yet… I need to taste _you."_

Sully put a finger on the boys lips, "shh, in due time, my love. I will come back tomorrow." He left a stray kiss on the boy's lips. "Wait for me."

Sully jumped up and left the room without a second glance.

To be continued…..


	2. A Secondary Encounter

A secondary encounter:

(For the purpose of this chapter Celia is not a part of Mike's life, thank you)

Mike could smell it; there was something different about Sully. He'd emerged from that mystery door without so much as a yelp from the child; he'd claimed that he had almost been touched by the child. Though Mike knew better. Sully could illicit harrowing screams from even the most hardened pre-teens, what was so different about this damn door?

The pair finished work for the night and headed home, on foot, much to Mike's dismay. The night was quiet, barely a breeze stirred the air and the sun set slowly, giving birth to a deep orange a purple sky. Sully was drinking it in, his encounter with Kankuro had given him a new zest for life, he had safely secured the key card when Mike wasn't looking and planned on seeing the boy tomorrow during the break. It made his heart skip a beat just thinking about his new lover, with his muscular chest and powerful arms. He was so caught up in dreams of his lover, he was not aware of Mike's piercing gaze.

Though Mike could almost taste that something was off about his friend, and he was more than determined to figure out exactly what that was.

The next day, Sully waited with anticipation for everyone to leave the scare floor. There was a lump in his throat, and his legs were shaking. He was so excited to see Kankuro again, he could hardly contain himself. He looked around nervously, carefully checking for anyone who may have remained on the floor, and when he deemed it clear he ran the key card through the slot and awaited the door to lower. He quickly opened it, and stepped inside.

Of course, he had no checked well enough, for Mike was just hidden _too _well. He had wedged himself behind a stack of empty scream canisters, and as soon as Sully had entered the door he came out. He tiptoed quietly towards the door, a simmering anger and confusion building in his chest. He slowly opened the door just a fraction and peeked inside. Sully was not in the room.

He gingerly pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Mike could not believe his eyes. It was as though everything in the room was a different consistency, almost as if everything had become 2D.

_What on earth had Sully gotten himself into? _

He wandered around the room, in awe of the strange setup and colours. He caught of glimpse of the outside through a window above the bed and his jaw dropped. The whole world outside was covered in sand, it whistled on the wind, swirled in the breeze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Where the hell had he come out? _

Suddenly! The door flung open and Mike was barraged by sand, it held his arms and legs in place so he was rendered incapacitated.

A boy stood in the doorway he looked as though he was wearing thick eye makeup and (although his Japanese wasn't was fantastic, he knew the character when he saw it) the character for love was written on his forehead. He had dull red hair, vibrant green eyes and possessed a terrifying look in his eye.

"Am I dreaming again?" The red-haired stranger asked and squinted his eyes, slowly approaching Mike.

"Yes…. And soon you'll wake up, but you can only reach your goals if you let me go?"

The boy's scowl grew more distinct as he continued to advance on Mike.

"No… This isn't a dream. You're an unreal creature…" His voice was slow and his words sounded incredibly calculated

_He sounds like he's harboring a lot of pain… _Mike thought, he couldn't help but feel his crotch tighten. He had _always _been attracted to deep and tortured males.

"What on earth _are _you?"

"Just a humble monster trying to make ends meet…" Mike responded coolly, though he was beginning to feel a mix of terror and desire.

'And you name?" His captor asked, without showing the slightest sign he had even registered Mike's words.

"Mike. Mike Wazowski…"

"Hmm…" There was still barely a reaction from this boy; Mike was starting to feel a deep unease which almost trumped his growing sense of lust.

"I am Gaara." Was all he responded with.

"Nice to meet you Gaara." The unease Mike felt had already started to dissipate, for name sharing was the first base of rapport.

"Well Gaara, I'm clearly no threat to you, as you can see I'm a small green ball and I don't have any pockets to house any hidden weapons, why don't you let me scuttle back to my world, eh?" Although Mike's gut desperately wanted to run his tiny hands all over this boys form, he knew he would be a lot safer if he was set free and ran home.

"Hmm… Why did you call yourself a monster earlier?" Gaara inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"'Cuz that's what I am…"

"How?"

"Uh… It's just kinda my species…"

"Oh? I never figured monster could be a species…Until quite recently many called me a monster…"

Again, Mike felt simultaneous fear and desire coursing through his body; he was starting to think the only way for him to be turned on was to be deeply afraid of something. Though almost seconds after this thought had crossed his mind, the sand that encased his limbs loosened and he fell forward, only to be caught by Gaara.

Gaara cradled his head in his hands and the two stared into each other eyes for a very long time.

"Kiss me, Gaara…" Mike whispered

Gaara slowly placed his lips on Mike's, and they engaged in a passionate embrace. Mike lent his head down toward Gaara's neck and began to lap at the skin there, intending to leave a love bite.

"Nngh..." Gaara moaned

Mike was not wearing clothes so his first instinct was to rip off Gaara's as quickly as he could. The two made their way over to the bed at the side of the room. Mike straddled Gaara and stared deeply into his eyes. Of course, you could not see Mike's penis because it was hidden behind a thick flap of skin, (only to maintain modesty in the Monster world, naked monsters had to find a way to hide their genitals.) Though when Mike pulled it out of its pocket, his penis stood erect and ready for penetration. For his size, his member was not small. He often said to his lovers "big things come in small packages."

"Are you okay with being on the bottom?" Mike asked, his voice strongly reflected his concern, "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Ha-ha! I will be fine… I've taken a fox before." Gaara said, licking his lips.

Mike slipped one finger into the boy and slowly pumped in and out. After a few seconds he slipped a second digit in, preparing Gaara for his inevitable entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked tentatively

"Ngh... Yes..."

Mike slipped his member into Gaara, and began to pump slowly in and out of him. Gaara bucked his hips in time with the motion, grabbing the bed post for support. Mike grabbed Gaara's proud and erect length in his hands and began to rub it gleefully, playing with his leathery foreskin. Gaara let out a loud gasp and threw his head back.

Mike could feel the pressure of his orgasm building up; it was getting stronger with each passing second. Beads of sweat began to drip down his face.

"Guh! " Gaara moaned beneath him

"Let's cum… together…" Mike strained to get the words out, as he felt his climax drawing nearer and nearer.

He was getting faster now, riding Gaara and rubbing as fast as he could

The two came at the same time, Mike felt Gaara's cum dribble down his hand as a wave of pure ecstasy wash over him.

He licked the boy off of his fingers and lay down next to him.

"You're really beautiful, you know that..." He whispered, stroking Gaara's hair. The boy planted a kiss on Mike's forehead and smiled weakly,

"Thank you…" he whispered.

Mike closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his new found lover, all thoughts off Sully purged from his mind. As though his strong orgasm had opened a vacuum in his brain and released all the negativity. Nights spent masturbating and crying on his own, hoping and praying Sully would love him back were gone.

Mike fell asleep briefly, until the door slammed open and Sully and Kankuro charged in.

"Mike?!"

"Gaara!?"

To be continued…..


End file.
